


Farewell: A Kiss Under The Rain

by koorinohime



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Rain, Sad, farewell, kiss, notfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorinohime/pseuds/koorinohime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A farewell can be something painful but it's more hurting when the one who leaves is the person we love the most. Our special one, someone unreplaceable. The emptiness left in our heart is huge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell: A Kiss Under The Rain

He was waiting for him under the same sakura tree where everything had started. His hands were frozen because it was in middle of the winter and that cherry blossom tree was leafless, it looked so sad to Ryouta. Most of the trees had lost their leaves, even it was daytime it looked like a night. The sky was covered with dark clouds telling that soon there was going to be a huge thunderstorm soon. He let out a sigh as he looks up at the clouded sky, Kise wonders why the blue haired boy was late. He remembered perfectly the day that the blue haired boy asked him to meet up at that tree. He then started to remind the day when Aomine confessed him, it was an unique confession. Something that Kise had never thought that Daiki would have said, he still reminded them clearly and could hear that deep voice saying them.

 

It was in middle of the winter and it was really cold, as well, and Kise's hands were freezing since he had forgot to wear his gloves and his scarf. All because he had rushed from a photo shoot to that place since the blue haired boy texted him to meet there. Thinking that Aomine was going to challenge him to a One vs One since the blond had been challenging him many times lately but the other boy had refused because it was cold and he did not feel like waking up early morning. Ryouta came a couple of minutes early and waited for him under that leafless tree. The blond looked around and there was no one around, it was cold after all. When Aomine arrived all he said was an apology for arriving late and then there was a silence for few minutes, the blond was not sure of what did happen to the other boy so he looked at him and asked what was wrong but he didn't get a reply instead it was a hug. It was cold so he thought that was the reason why the other hugged him.Kise could feel his bresth in on his neck whish was pretty ticklish, Aomine's hands were gripping pretty tightly Ryouta's waist and pulling him as close as he could. The blue haired boy slowly slided his hands till the shorter's shoulders and then separated him from himself. He stared at him for many second till he let out a sigh and then opened him mouth to speak.

 

"Will you play one vs one with me... " a simple phrase that he said, for some seconds Kise didn't know what to say. 'How idiot of me to expect someting else from Aominecchi' he thought amd then smiled at his own stupidity and how easily he deluded himself but that was fine ot was Aomine after all who liked girls with big boobs how could someone like him fell for a boy that was something impossible or that was Kise's thought.

 

The blue haired boy scratched his own cheek with his index finger and then looked away with a small flush on his cheeks. He had to say those words but he did not knoe how to, he had never did that so he was a bit confused and also embarrassed. ".. that ... for the rest.. of the life..?" He said those words, it was something that Aomine would have never said since it weird line but now he had done that. Will the other boy understand those words? Did he said them rightly? And more questions came in Daiki's head but the answer was in front of his eyes. A cute blushing blond who was about to cry from those words that Aomine said. "Eh?" That was the only thing he could manage to say it, he understood those words and knew what the other boy had meant by them bit then he was still unable to believe them. He pinched his own cheek to know if it was a dream. "Ouch.." he said since it hurt, so it was not a dream. It was really happening? "Don't 'eh?' me idiot and also its not a dream" Aomine sighs, was not his confession perfect? Did not he use the right words? Then why was that weird kind of response that the blond gave him? " damn.. I am saying that I like you... stupid..." Aomine's cheeks became more pink, after all it was better if he had just said it in a clear way instead of using such a cheesy words. Kise was red till his ears, he didn't know how to respond that. He was too happy to hear what he wanted to hear all this time but never thought that the other would ever have those kind of feelings for the blond. Didn't he like big boobs? How could he love a guy like him?After that Ryouta cried like a kid and Aomine kept trying to tell him to stop crying. He did stop crying and then answered Daiki's confession properly. 

 

That was how their relationship had started, Kise sent a picture to Akashi and the other who were happy for them. As good friends they were, they supported their relationship even it was something prohibited. They kept it a secret from their parents because they knew that their relationship was not going to be accepted easily by them. One day they would tell them about it. The road they had chosen was not easy, it was full of obstacles but even all that they had managed to be happy. The samll amount of time they spent together was not enough but they knew it could not be helped. Aomine had started to tske seriously his career as basketball player and decided that he was going to continue with it after graduation from the high school on the other side Kise eanted to continue in the entertainment world and so decided to become not only a famous model but also actor, of course he would still play basketball as a hobby. They were happy with what they had, supporting each other in their decisions was what they promised to do. The two of them would think how it will be their life in 5 or 10 years, things probably would have changed but there was only one thing that they did not wanted to change. Them being together. The tine seemed to pass really fast and without them knowing they were already in their third year of high school and needed to make decisions for their future. They had decided it long ago what they wanted to do in their future but maybe after that they weren't going to be able to see each other as much as they could. After the graduation Kise entered to a first rate Acting/Modeling/Singing university and began his Acting career there. Aomine on the other hand entered to the best sports university where he continued with his basketball player career.

 

Suddenly he was snapped from his thoughts by a person coming near him, it was him. The blond wished that Aomine never came to that place so they could be a couple a bit more, his heart ached and the pain was overflowing. It was cold, too cold and his body was freezing, but that coldness was not compared to the huge thunderstorm in his heart. "Aominecchi.. "he whispered looking at him with his usual smile trying to act cool and fine since he didn't want to show any weakness to the other boy. "Sorry, I am late..." that was the answer that Aomine gave him, and then there was a long silence. It was painful, hurtful, the silence was unbearable for both of them. They had nothing to say, any word was going to be painful and they knew that. The sky was covered by dark grey clouds probably there was going to be a thunderstorm soon, but non of them cared about it. The thunderstorm of their life was much more bigger. How could be such a twist in their life all of sudden? Wasn't they supposed to be moving in their new house soon together? Didn't they had been making that plan after they graduated so they had a little more of time to spend together? It looked like God was against their relationship afrer all, this huge obstacle told everything. The path they choose was full of thorns after all, there were not many roses in it.

 

"Momoi might have told you... I have been scouted by a foreigner coach... Sorry to not to tell you before but I plan to go overseas..." Ryota knew it was something like that since he heard from Momoi about it but hearing it from him was truly hurting. Kise thought that it was better if the other boy left without saying a word to him so he would not have to feel all this pain. But that probably would have been more painful, he looked at him and then smiled. Didn't they promise to support each other on their decisions? So why all of sudden Kise did not wanted to let go the blue haired boy? "I know... it's fine you should go and chase your dream Aominecchi even if its overseas" keep acting cool, that was the best way. Aomine knew he was acting tough trying not to worry the other. But those words were not all that Daiki wanted to tell him, there was still something else. "By the way... there is something else I want to tell you ... " the blue haired boy said looking at him who seemed to be about to cry. "What is it?" The blond nervously said, he had more or less an idea of what was coming up but he wished he was just wrong about it.

 

"I am not coming back to Japan... till I finish the 6 years university career there..." at that moment something inside Kise broke into pieces, there was a confused expression as tears started to fall from his eyes. The blond thought that he was going to say that he was not going to be able to see each other much but he was going to come on holidays and like that. "Are you joking right Aominecchi... tell me that is a joke... Aominecchi?!!" Kise had grabbed the other from the collar, tears were coming down from his eyes one after another not stopping. Aomine was sure that the other boy was going to have that kind of reaction, he had prepared mentally himself for it after all. "I had hard time on thinking about it!! But I have no choice its a one chance in life. I cannot just let it escape like this! It was hard for me to take this decision as well! " but he could not really act like he wanted to. Kise understood that is was a chance in life but the reason why he was angry was because Aomine had not told him about that before. Why he kept it a secret all this time? Did he think that Kise was that weak thay he could not bear it? "Why you kept it a secret?! " and then there was a punch on Daiki's face. A long silence invaded the atmosphere, the blue haired boy wiped the blood from his lips since the punch cut it.

 

"I am sorry... I am really sorry Ryouta... " he said hugging the blond boy. He wonders how long was the other going to keep his anger on him. It usually took many hours to calm Kise's anger. " My flight is in an hour and half... I have to leave now.. " thay made Ryouta get mor angry, he had planned to tell him in the very last moment so he could not do anything "fine... do whatever you want..." the blond said sobbing and hugging the other back. Soon the first raindrop touched the ground and like that another one till it became a heavy rain, there was thunder as well. "... once I leave this park we are not couple anymore.. Ryouta..." Aomine said looking at the blond, he caressed his cheek and then wiped the tears falling from his eyes "I am still angry... " the taller boy smiles and leans down "I know... this is the best way to end.. sorry and farewell " all Kise could say was a whisper of 'Daiki' before he gave in the kiss. It was a long, sincere, full of emotions, love, passion. Both of them put all of their feelings in it, mixed with the falling rain. They knew that a break up was painful more because it was all of sudden and someone got selfish but there was no turn back. Aomine had thought that Kise was probably going to stop him from going to study overseas and more because it caused their breakup but Kise was not someone that weak, he could bear all that of Aomine told it from the beginning. That was what made the blond angry bit right now there was no use to get angry or think about 'if he..' stuff. Everything was decided, they were going to walk on separated paths from now on. They would have to continue their own lifes and forget about the promises they made and all that beautiful future they had dreamed about. After all not everything in life goes how we want. 

 

The kiss was so short even though many minutes had passed, both of them were soaked by the rain bit thanked it because the rain hid all of their tears that fell when they kissed. They didn't need any farewell words. That kiss had said everything for them. Both of them held hands and walked together to the exit of the park, deep inside they wished that the exist never came but thay was something they wished for. Soon they reached it and then looked at each other for one last time before taking the opposite ways and walking to they respective destinations. Non of them looked back, they let the rain hide their tears as they walked. The pain was growing now that they knew they would not see each other anymore. The more steps the walked more the pain increased in their hearts. 

 

That day something that had been together for many years broke into pieces like a glass.

**Author's Note:**

> I had been working on this fic but could not finish it because many things got in way. I am happy to finish it. I am not sure if it came out finely or not but hope so. I hope you like it and I am going somewhere to die xD
> 
> PS: forgive the typos >~>


End file.
